This invention is directed to measuring the escapement rate of time pieces and more specifically to using the information during the monitoring to synchronizing that time piece to its correct time period between excursions.
When a time piece having an escapement mechanism is overhauled, repaired, newly assembled, etc., the escapement must be regulated through adjustments to achieve the potential accuracy of the time piece. Several days are generally required in the process of observing the effect of each adjustment, correcting for the observed error and repeating the observation and adjustment until the time piece's potential is achieved. Although expensive devices exist to determine the escapement rate of small watches, no satisfactory device exists to perform this function for larger clocks having mechanical or electromechanical escapement mechanisms.
There has not been a satisfactory clock escapement monitor or method for positive accurate clock escapement adjustment until the emergence of the instant invention.